


Valentines Day Surprise

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky is the worst cook, Dom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, hard sex, light watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Bucky and Steve plan a surprise for each other
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Valentines Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old Valentine day fic I found in my folders that I thought I posted last year. Its hella not edited or much thought put into it, so just be warned.
> 
> Enjoy.

_Hydra is Red_

_Freezing is Blue_

_If I wasn’t so Brainwashed_

_I’d Remember You_ _  
  
_

_  
_ For a solid five minutes, all Steve could do was stare at the card in his hands. It was a generic Valentine’s Day Card that Bucky must’ve picked up from any corner, a pharmacy shop with a blank inside, and the outside having a photo of a cheesy red heart. It wasn’t the card or the beautiful array of roses in a glass vase on the table that made Steve speechless, it was one) the fact Bucky even remembered it was Valentine’s Day and two, Bucky wrote this. This was his handwriting. His chicken scratch handwriting, evidence in the way he curled his _y’s._   
  
And to make matters worse or perhaps better, Bucky just stared at Steve with this cheesy, shit-eating grin on his face. He was close enough to Steve that he could make out the freckles along his cheeks, noting again how his right cheek had more freckles than his left. And how he had a small scar under his left eye from when he fell from the back porch as a child.   
  
“You like it?” Bucky asked, in a tone that told Steve he wanted a serious answer.   
  
At least the man had dressed up today instead of his usual sweats and sweater to combat the winter air outside. Today he’d put on a purple dress shirt that might’ve been Clint’s at some point, and a white tie that was certainly Tony’s. His hair was freshly washed and Natasha had braided strands above both of his ears, so they were tucked out of the way. And that metal arm might’ve even had a good polish in the last 24 hours.   
  
“Do I...like it?” Steve asked, finally finding his voice. He read over the card one more time before closing it and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m glad we’re at the point that we can joke about your brainwashing.”   
  
It was Steve’s turn to smile, leaning into the kitchen counter. His hand hadn’t left the card. “I love it. This is all very thoughtful and sweet. I’m just surprised you remembered it was Valentines’ Day. I didn’t even know until Hill asked me if you and I were doing something special today. I’m sorry I forgot.”   
  
There was a level of pain in Steve’s voice that really said he was sorry. SHIELD had been working him on back to back missions for some raid happening in Quebec, to the point that the Captain had just gotten back home a few hours ago.   
  
Bucky’s shoulders shrugged and he pulled Steve into his arms. He could feel the man sagging into him like he was his pillar of support. And Bucky was. He might not be cleared for missions, but he could always be Steve’s saving grace when he came home.   
  
“Don’t you dare apologize. You’ve been saving the world and doing your Captain stuff. I just wanted you to have something nice to come home to. You can make it up to me tonight. Until then, you need a nap and when you wake up, dinner will be ready. Sam and Clint taught me how to cook blackened salmon while you were gone. Turns out Clint is useful for something.”   
  
There was no arguing when Bucky told him to go do something along the lines of basic self-care. Plus, Steve was in no condition to argue when he was this tired. All he could offer Bucky was a gentle kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of his ass cheeks before lumbering off to be welcomed by his soft, silk sheets, and an overly fluffy pillow. Like a marshmallow coming to swallow him whole.

* * *

  
Steve was woken up hours later to a darkened room but that’s not what woke him up. What woke him up was the fact that the entire apartment smelled delicious. Not like a microwaved burrito and take out food good, but like honest cooking. He had a sudden flashback to being up in his room, 80 years ago and his ma cooking downstairs because the Barnes family was coming over for their weekly Sunday dinner.   
  
Following his nose, Steve found Bucky still dressed up and in the kitchen. He looked surprised to see Steve standing in the doorway.   
  
“Damn, do you look like you’ve been hit with a brick wall,” Bucky laughed. He stepped around the table to fix Steve’s hair into place and rub the red spot along his jawline, before selfishly pulling the man into a soft kiss. “But I kind of like you looking like this. How do you feel? You slept rather hard. Heard you mumbling about lemon meringue pie.”   
  
Steve hummed into the kiss, brushing their noses together as he pulled away. “I was dreamin’ about ma’s special pie. And I woke up to you cooking. I think I’m having a fever. You never cook.”   
  
“Well, I’m trying to. The last time I tried to cook, the cake looked like it was going to eat me.” Bucky looked rather proud of himself for having remembered that.   
  
Steve remembered it too. It was his first birthday after his ma died and the war hadn’t started yet. Bucky had attempted to make his yearly traditional apple pie birthday cake. It ended up in a monster cake smash on the floor, burnt and still smoldering. It took weeks for the smell of burned cake to leave the apartment and Bucky to receive a permanent ban of attempting to cook ever again.   
  
“Well, I think you’ve improved. It looks amazing, what is it?” The Captain’s arm was around Bucky’s waist as he walked closer to the meal on the table.   
  
“Blackened Salmon sitting on a bed of white rice, a side salad, white wine, and for dessert I _ordered_ us brownie cheesecake.” Bucky had put emphasis around the word ordered. The said dessert sat on the kitchen counter, still in its tin container.   
  
Steve’s heart was warm and burning. He couldn’t help, but smile like a fool and pull his partner into a heavily petted kiss. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?”   
  
“Vaguely. You could do with mentioning it some more, punk.” The Winter Soldier chuckled.   
  
_“Jerk.”_ The Captain rolled his eyes in response before sitting at the dining room table in nothing, but a pair of boxers and an old sweat-stained t-shirt to eat his Valentine’s Day meal with the love of his life.  
  


* * *

As normal, Steve was a kid at heart and wanted to go straight to dessert. And he didn’t want just any dessert, certainly not the beautiful and delicious Brownie Cheesecake from Elma down the street. No, Steve Rogers wanted to show his boyfriend how much he loves, appreciated, and cherished him in one of the many ways he knew how. By getting him in that bed and causing him to be a moaning mess.  
  
And this time around, Steve had some interesting ideas up his sleeve. One that Bucky had mentioned once before while drunk off of Thor’s Asgardian mead and that he had thought or rather hoped Steve had forgotten about.   
  
“Steve, you’re tired,” Bucky tried insisting, laying both hands on Steve’s shoulders to keep him in place. Or attempt to do so. “You really don’t have to do this. Us having sex will have just as much meaning tomorrow after you’ve slept a solid few hours.”   
  
As usual, Steve ignored the advice because that is not what was important. What was important was getting Bucky onto that bed. He achieved that by kissing the man harshly on the lips, cutting him off from insisting he needed rest again, and laying them on the bed. Or more Bucky fell back and the bed nearly collapsed under him from their combined weight.   
  
“You never know when to shut up and just let me _do_ something for you,” Steve insisted, supporting himself on his arms on either side of the man’s head. He rocked his hips down, humping his crotch over Bucky’s. “Just let me take care of you. You might’ve planned this wonderful meal and flowers for days, but I’ve been planning this night for a while too.”   
  
Bucky looked like he was going to argue, at least until Steve hit that sweet spot. Rocking down on his fucking cock, causing the friction of his jeans and boxers to brush over him. That and the combination of him biting his earlobe and sucking, made him finally give in and accept this.

Besides, he was overdue for a good orgasm nowadays.   
  
_“Fuck, Rogers. Damn, prissy boy.”_

Bucky’s hand moved to comb through Steve’s locks, but the Captain had thought ahead. He snatched both wrists and pinned them above Bucky’s head. Straddling the Soldier, Steve rocked their hips together, trying to create as much friction together as he could. Steve’s smile on his face told Bucky everything.   
  
Bucky was always sensitive once they started going. Twice, he’s gotten him to cum in his pants from dry humping alone. Steve was looking for that. And this played against him plus an overly full belly, it would mean Bucky was gonna be a mess tonight.   
  
And Steve planned on it.   
  
Reaching between them, the blonde squeezed the bulge in Bucky’s pants as he pressed his own bulge against it. Bucky gasped beneath him and wiggled, trying to pull from the sensitive touch.   
  
The first go-around, Bucky always came easy. It was on the level of being a teenager and seeing a pair of tits for the first time. After that, it took him a good session to cum. And that’s what Steve was counting on as he curled his hand tighter and rubbed the thick bulge with the palm of his hands.   
  
As expected, Bucky came within two minutes. He trembled beneath Steve and gasped out several breaths, trying to catch his own breath. His face flushed a soft shade of pink. The cock in his hands twitched and Steve could feel the warmth and wet spots. He knew his cock would be half raw at this point, but he didn’t care. He kept rubbing, causing Bucky to squirm and whine.   
  
“Steve, Steve please.” The man was chanting, baby blue eyes wide as he begged. “Please stop. I-I’m going. I mean I gotta…”   
  
Steve’s smile told him that he knew. He knew he had to piss. He knew his bladder filled up faster than Clint’s mug when Thor’s ale came out from his room. And Steve certainly knew when Bucky gave up. When he allowed himself to finally just stop squirming and holding and _pissed_ his boxers and jeans.   
  
The Captain watched as the man’s expensive jeans grew a blotching dark color on the crotch. The wet spot grew warmer and warmer before massively cooling and leaving Bucky shivering in its wake.   
  
It caused great shame to rise in the once deadly assassin, unable to meet Steve’s eyes.   
  
Despite the shame growing in him, Steve knew that every part of Bucky was turned on because at no point did he throw the captain off of him and locked himself in the spare bedroom.   
  
“There’s a good boy,” Steve cooed, causing Bucky’s face to flush an even darker color. “I think you had a little accident. Why don’t we go get you cleaned up?”   
  
There was no argument from Bucky who practically bolted for the bathroom once Steve was off of him. Steve just laughed in return, taking a few minutes to throw a towel over the damp spot on the bed.

Steve waited until he heard the shower running before he started to dig through the closet. Earlier this month, he’d purchased the perfect set of clothes for Bucky when they got around to this. He found it still in the pink, paper bag, wrapped up in a bow. Bucky hadn’t touched it.   
  
Bucky couldn’t help, but frown as he stepped out of the bathroom. Steam swirled behind him as he looked down to where his outfit was waiting for him. A pretty pair of silk, pink panties. A babydoll, pink slip. He looked up to Steve who’d undressed and pulled on his own crotchless, red panties.   
  
“You want me to wear...this? When did Captain America find time not only to purchase this but to fend off the questions that _had_ come from the cashier?” Bucky asked, already pulling on the panties. They fit his crotch perfectly, a perfect bulge from where his cock was already getting hard again. The babydoll not even covering his middle.   
  
“They knew better than to ask questions,” Steve mused, stepping closer to his beloved. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his hips closer to him. “Because I wouldn’t answer them. Or worst off, I would and give them too much detail about what I plan to do to my boyfriend in these.”   
  
“Yeah?” Bucky had breathed, brushing his nose along Steve’s jawline, nipping at the fair skin beneath. “And what were you going to tell them?”   
  
“That I was going to make his sexual fantasies come true.”   
  
Steve’s arms wrapped around the man’s waist, laying them both down on the bed in a gentle manner. He’d crawled between Bucky’s thighs, mouthing over the mountain of silk. His tongue leaving a wet trail behind.   
  
Bucky was gasping in all the right manners, his hand playing with Steve’s golden locks while he suckled on his cock through the panties. His hips thrusting into the warmth, chasing after the warmth of warm air and mouth. Damn Steve and his talented mouth.   
  
Knowing when enough was enough and Bucky was just going to hump Steve’s face at this point, the blonde pulled away. He looked up at the man who had his eyes closed and was squeezing his bulge. At least he was until he felt cold metal against the inside of his thigh. It drew a terrifying sound from his lips, eyes snapping open to take in the sight of Steve with a blade against his leg.   
  
“Steve...whatcha doing, buddy?”   
  
Steve didn’t answer. There was no point. Instead, he trailed the blade over Bucky’s bulge, the flat of it rubbing against silk. It caused Bucky to whimper and his cock to twitch, to give away how part of him liked this. The danger of it.   
  
“You always play with knives. I think it’s my turn.”   
  
Steve turned the knife over, rubbing the sharp metal over the panties, just barely touching. Bucky was staying extremely still. Not even breathing. Eyes wide.   
  


Those eyes nearly fell out of his head when Steve bunched the soft fabric up and ran the sharp blade through them, cutting them jaggedly just to pull on the man’s skin. The fabric fell away, exposing a thick, leaving cock. One that Steve took pleasure in tracing the length by his blade and over his balls. He weighed the balls on his blade, just ever so slightly running the sharp tip over fair skin to leave a red trail behind.   
  
No blood drawn, just red skin. Steve wouldn’t dare to hurt his beloved. We least, not like that.   
  
Bucky looked between tears and fainting at this point, all his blood rushing to his cock. “Did...did you just buy a...a...set to ruin with a knife?”   
  
Steve’s smile told him yes.   
  
The question fell away when Steve grew impatient. Or at least hard enough. He grabbed at the new bottle of lube and squirted some against the man’s sloppy hole and his cock.   
  
Every question and perhaps annoyment about the panties were lost when Steve lined himself up with the man’s sloppy, pink hole and slowly pushed himself in.   
  
_“Fuck, James.”_ Steve had gritted his teeth against the pressure, eyes squeezed closed. No matter how many times he fucked Bucky, the tightness and warmth of his beautiful hole always caught him by surprise. He’d never get over it. Never _want_ to get over how his cock was being squeezed like Bucky was seeking to drain every last bit of cum from his balls.   
  
Bucky’s moan practically vibrated Steve’s chest as the man set a slow, agonizing pace. He threw one of the man’s legs over his shoulder to even deeper his thrust. And aim perfectly for that little bundle of nerves.   
  
Every thrust, every movement, every breath caused Bucky to see stars. He never knew such agonizing pleasure. So many desired kinks threw at him at once. From soiling himself, humiliation, the knife [one he didn’t even know he had] down to even the lingerie. Where, yes he was even slightly mad at the pretty panties were ruined, but they could get more. His head was spinning. And every little thing he did today to make today special for Steve was thrown at the window by sex alone.   
  
Damn did Steve know how to push his buttons.   
  
And those buttons included fucking his prostate like the world was going to end tomorrow if Steve didn’t get him to cum.   
  
One of Steve’s pleasures in life was to watch Bucky cum. To watch the way his body tensed up, feeling his hole tensing up and causing his cock to ache as he continued to pump inside of him. The man’s face had flushed and his eyes squeezed shut. Arching back despite Steve had him bent in half at this point. His cock dripped cum onto his chest, but it wasn’t paid to a bit of mind by Bucky.   
  
Steve himself was running on fumes. Serum alone was causing him to scrape the bottom of the barrel. Bucky was ultimately right in the end. He was gonna collapse and sleep for days after this. But not until after he filled his boyfriend full of his cum.   
  
His own orgasm wasn’t far behind. He could feel it brewing in his gut. It made his eyes squeeze shut and body tense. He felt his balls tighten and the whole world stilled as he threw his head back to wordlessly scream. His cock spraying rope after rope of cum into Bucky’s ass.   
  
Steve didn’t even bother to pull out, collapsing to the side and curling around Bucky. Both hearts beating heavily, both panting for air, and not bothering to say a word.   
  
It was here, in the messy bed that Steve fell asleep, Bucky still wearing the babydoll, and his handmade card on the bedside table, having fallen open to expose the poem inside. 


End file.
